Memory Alpha talk:Shortcuts
I was going to create this page myself, but I checked and it had been created. Anyway, does anyone have an idea for how to organize the shortcuts (other than alphabetically)? I don't want it to be a random list but I'm not sure how to go about it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:33, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Does it have to be organized in another way? For what purpose? -- Cid Highwind 01:09, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) From Ten Forward I'm not going to get into the issues surrounding the existing redirect, as that's not my battle, but I'd like to discuss the idea of redirects using the MA namespace. This, as someone pointed out on the VfD page, is an accepted practice and not considered superfluous or pointless (quite the contrary, they save time). So I'd like to propose shortcuts using the MA namespace and modeled after Wikipedia's "WP" redirects, complete with the helpful boxes informing people that they can use these shortcuts. An example would be MA:TF for Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. This seems like a logical (and hopefully uncontroversial) idea. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:16, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :You have my support for this. --Memory 22:09, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Here here. Roar 23:48, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::This was the proper way to go about the discussion, very admin-like Vedek; now keep it up for a month or two and you'll be on a roll. But seriously, it makes perfect sense and will work out fine so long as we designate the shortcuts uniformly (e.g. we don't want people creating superfluous or redundant shortcuts for every single page within the Memory Alpha namespace). Wikipedia:WP:WP does this quite nicely. --Broik 17:30, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and make a couple of these shortcuts to start out: MA:R for redirects (ironically), MA:STYLE for the Manual of Style and MA:CYS for Cite Your Sources. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:25, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Creating those seems to have consensus, but let's not go wild and create all of them at once - many might never be necessary. I suggest to create those shortcuts when they are first used (and, please, not move around and use them in the next five minutes just for the sake of creating them, which might be a case of WP:POINT). However, I disagree with the MA:R shortcut for a page . "MA:" should only be used for articles in the "Memory Alpha:" namespace. Either the "Help:" page needs to be moved or the shortcut re''moved. Is there a definition of the difference between Help: and MA: pages somewhere - that escapes me at the moment. -- Cid Highwind 22:25, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) It seems as if the "Help:" namespace is supposed to ''explain available features whereas MA: should be used to define project-specific rules&restrictions regarding these features. In that case, the Redirect article should be in MA: namespace because it is written as a guideline - I will move the page. Perhaps other pages need to be moved (or their content split up) as well... -- Cid Highwind 11:47, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Protection As this page states "If there is a page in the Memory Alpha namespace for which you would like to create a new shortcut, please ask one of our more experienced users or an administrator". I have protected this page to match that statement(anon and new users protection). If we want to change that statement to drop the protection, that's OK with me. 31dot (talk) 13:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC)